


Angel Feathers

by Indiana_Jackson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, girl falls into universe, yes its that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_Jackson/pseuds/Indiana_Jackson
Summary: a strange woman falls into the supernatural universe and meets team free will. (we all would love to be in that universe, buts lets face it, most of us would be dead within a week) please, please read and review. if its not helpful criticism just hate full, please don't comment. My muse already has quite a few dents. thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat in the cheap motel, on the end of the bed with its tacky green covers, cleaning his pistol. He was polishing the beautiful pearl handgrip, when without warning, there was a clap of thunder. Dean hit the ground rolling, bringing the shiny pistol to bear as a hole opened in the dingy ceiling. A screaming woman fell out, landing on the bed and bouncing onto the floor from the force of impact. The woman bashed her head into the carpet-covered floor upon landing, knocking her unconscious.

Dean crouched in the corner, against the paisley wallpaper, as the door crashed in and his younger brother, Sam, burst in through the broken door. He skidded to a surprised stop as he saw the woman lying on the floor, her red hair spread across her face like a fall of fire.

"Dean, what did you do?" Sam demanded of his brother.

"Nothing , Dude she fell out of the friggin' ceiling!"

"How could she fall out of the ceiling, Dean?" Sam said, giving his brother 'the look' as he put his pistol away.

Dean slowly stood up still cautiously pointing his pistol at the woman. He said, " I don't know man, but we've seen weirder crap. Exploding angels, shape shifters, demons. See if she's alive."

Sam bent down and checked the woman's pulse, brushing the hair from her face as he did so. "She's alive." Sam scooped her up, noticing the ripped grey t-shirt, through which her pale skin could be seen.

"Put her on your bed, and get the holy water." Dean said pointing at the other single bed in the room with his gun. Sam gently laid the woman down and grabbed a silver flask from the green army duffel at the foot of the bed. He sat next to her and opened the flask, then splashed a little on her face and neck. She twitched a little as the droplets landed on her bare skin, but didn't smoke as a demon would.

'Ok, so she's not a demon. Get the silver then."

Sam pulled a small silver knife from the bag and a larger; bone handled one with symbols carved into the blade. He took the woman's hand and turned her arm up so the underside showed. He made a small, quick cut with the silver one and another beside it with the larger one. Both men looked surprised when nothing happened from either one.

"Ok ,so, maybe she's human." Dean reluctantly said, putting his pistol into the back of his belt.

"Human women don't just fall from the ceiling, Dean."

"Maybe I can help with this woman." A new voice said as there was a fluttering sound and Cas stood beside Dean, who jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Cas, what did we tell you about just popping in like that!"

Cas gave Dean a clueless look and walked the few steps over to the bed. He slowly took in the woman's battered army boots, well-worn jeans and jacket. Cas reached his right hand out and gently laid two fingers on the woman's forehead. Her eyes flashed open, revealing a deep blue, as she came up clawing the air and launched herself off the end of the bed.

She spun around, panting, fists drawn up; to face the three startled men.

"Who are you! What do you want with me!" She spat at them, then slowly let her fists drop as she noticed her surroundings. Dean walked toward her, pointing. "Hey, you fell outta my ceiling onto my bed! Who the hell are YOU?" As he neared her, she punched him in the nose. Hard.

"AHHHH, I'm blind!" Dean cried as his hands flew to his nose and he fell back onto the bed. Sam looked at his brother, torn between concern and the desire to laugh at him. He slowly walked toward the defensive woman, his hands out in a soothing gesture.

"I'm Sam, and that's my brother Dean." He said as he pointed at the groaning figure on the bed. Dean raised one hand in an angry little half wave, the other still holding his nose.

"Who's he then?" She said, pointing at the man in the tan trench coat.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord" he said with grave seriousness.

The woman's blue eyes flashed as she said," yeah right, angels aren't real."

Cas looked hurt at this statement, as Sam reached for the woman's elbow to turn her toward the little table under the window. She flinched away, so Sam gestured for her to sit at the table instead.

"What's your name?" Sam asked as she sat down. She watched as Dean went to the white mini fridge and grabbed a cold beer. He held it against the side of his nose and groaned, while Cas set the broken door back on its hinges as best he could. Cas moved over to stand between the woman and Dean.

" Feona, my name is Reyne. I'm sorry about your nose. It was a reflex." Reyne said apologetically. Dean looked at her with one eye, around the beer bottle.

"Not the first time a woman's punched me, probably not the last either." Dean shrugged, then opened the bottle and took a long drink.

"Are you Human?" Cas bluntly asked.

"Of course I'm human, what else would I be? Hey why are there cuts on my arm?" Reyne asked confused.

"You must have got them just before you fell ." Sam smoothly lied.

"Dean, I believe this woman is from a parallel universe." Cas stated.

"Parallel universe? What do you mean parallel universe?" Reyne asked.

"You see, in this world, we're hunters. We hunt monsters, demons, and every evil thing you can dream of. Cas really is an angel."

"Monsters, like werewolves and things like that?" Reyne asked as Sam patiently explained.

"Yes, among other things."

"That's... Actually kind of cool." Reyne said with a small smile.

"Well that's not the reaction I was expecting." Dean said and shrugged. "We can play twenty questions later. We've gotta leave before somebody comes to find out what all that screaming was about." Dean chugged the last of his beer, while Sam stuffed their few belongings, including an overabundance of plaid shirts, into a pair of duffel bags. Cas continued to stand in the middle of the room and watch her out of the corner of his eye. Sam went to the broken door, and set it back against the wall. He looked out the doorway, first left, then right before exiting with the bags. A few seconds later the sound of a car trunk opening and then closing was heard.

He reappeared a few minutes later, poking his head into the room, his longish brown hair moving in a breeze. " All clear lets go."

" Cas, you stay in the back with her." Dean told the Angel.

 

As Reyne exited the room, flanked on both sides by Dean and Cas, She gasped and stopped. Sitting before her was the most beautiful car she had ever seen in her twenty-four years.

"What, what is it?" Dean asked as he looked around for a threat.

"She's, she's beautiful. You must really love this car." She said as she turned toward him. Dean blushed a little, with a shy grin.

"Well, she's my Baby.' he said as he patted the hood fondly.

Once they were all inside the car, Reyne felt something snag at her left sleeve. She looked down to see a little green army man jammed into the door's ashtray.

"Why is there an army man in the ashtray?" Reyne asked puzzled. Dean looked at her in the rear-view mirror and said quietly, "it's a long story." Sam flinched and turned his head to look out the passenger window. Cas wisely kept silent. It wasn't his story to tell. Actually he didn't remember much after Lucifer snapped his fingers and blew his head off, but that was neither here nor there.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean turned the key, and the engine roared into life. AC/DC's "Thunderstruck" blaring out of the old radio, as they drove away from the Green Tree Motel. An hour passed, and then two as the boys quizzed her on where Reyne came from, and how she had gotten from her world to theirs.

"How did you fall into this gate or whatever?" Sam asked over his shoulder.

"I didn't fall, I was pushed." Reyne said indignantly "but I don't know who pushed me." She sighed and brushed her wavy hair out of her face. Cas let out a little sigh as she did this. Reyne turned toward him, "why do you keep staring at me?"

"Yeah, Cas, why do you?" Dean asked with a knowing grin in the mirror.

"I've... I haven't... seen hair that color before." Cas said all in a rush.

"Oh, is that all?" Reyne asked, suddenly quite shy.

Cas was saved from having answer by Dean pulling into the parking lot of a little diner advertising bacon cheeseburgers. "Who's up for some food?" Dean said as he parked the shining black impala and rubbed his hands together. Reyne turned from Cas, and putting her elbows on the back of the seat in front of her, leaned forward. She peered out the windshield at the flashing sign. "I could eat." She shrugged. " Let's go."

 

They all filed into the yellow diner; Reyne once again flanked by the men. Sam led them to a booth in the back, and gestured for them to sit. Dean and Cas took the side facing the door, Reyne and Sam the other. A waitress with dyed blonde hair, a yellow and red uniform and too much make-up strolled up with menus. Placing them on the table in an untidy stack, she said, "be back in a minute for your order." She winked at Dean and wiggled her hips suggestively as she walked away.

After a few minutes, Sam flagged her down. She strolled over, pen and pad at the ready. "What can I get 'cha?"

"These three will have the bacon cheeseburger and I will have the ... Salad." Sam smiled and handed her the menus. Dean rolled his eyes and Cas sighed.

"Be right up Hun."

"What ,Dean?" Sam said.

"Would it kill you to eat a burger once, Sammy?"

As they ate their food in silence, broken only by contented munching, Dean looked up and out the window. He saw a man and woman leaning on the trunk of his beloved car. Dean snapped his fingers at Sam to get his attention across the table. "Sam, outside, look."

The other three paused and looked out the window.

"Dean, their demons." Cas said around a mouthful of burger, before stuffing the rest in his mouth and standing up.

Dean angrily dropped his half-eaten burger back onto his plate and sighed. "Can't a man eat his burger in peace!"

"What do you think they want?" Sam frowned.

" I don't know, but I'm going to stab them with Ruby's knife if they say one thing I don't like." Dean said as he stood up and tossed a few bills down onto the table. As they exited the diner's double doors, the two demons stepped forward.

"Get your blacked-eyed asses off my car, or so help me, I will stab you in the heart." Dean growled at them.

"We're not here for you, Winchester, we want the woman." The female snapped at him.

"Well, i'm sorry sweetheart, but you can't have her. Reyne, get in the car." Dean said with a sarcastic smirk.

Reyne slowly slid around to the passenger's side and climbed in. Cas kept himself in between her and the demons and stood protectively with his hand on the top of the car door. Reyne watched out the back window as Sam stepped up beside his brother.

"Leave or we _will_ kill you. Your choice." Sam said as he pulled his coat back to show the hilt of ruby's knife.

"You won't use that in public." The male sneered, flashing black eyes then blinking them away.

"Oh he might not, but you know I will." Dean said.

The female demon grabbed her companion's arm and hissed, "remember our orders!" The male angrily shook her off, but backed off with a glare. They slowly walked backward till they were past the car then turned and walked away. Cas watched them till they were out of sight then got in the back seat next to Reyne. The brothers climbed in and closed the doors in sync, then turned to face her.

"Why do the demons want you?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know! I didn't know or believe they existed until today." Reyne said.

"I believe I can answer that, but not here." Cas sighed as he looked around.

"Nice, cryptic as usual Cas." Dean grumped as he started the car. Cas gifted him with a Sammy "bitch-face" as they sped away. They drove till Sam pointed out another cheap motel. As Dean checked them all in, Sam checked the hotel for demons and Cas sat in strained silence with Reyne.

"Cas, why do the demon's want me?" Reyne softly asked as she touched his shoulder to turn him toward her. Cas slowly turned to look at her, his deep blue eyes meeting her darker ones.

"It's because you are important." Cas said as he stared at her before turning to look at his hands in his lap.

"But why am I important to them? I'm nobody in this world, and in my own. I don't even have friends. I don't let people get close to me."

Cas looked up she said this and gave Reyne a very sad look.

"I'm sorry for that, that your world is like that." He reached out to touch her hand just as Dean pounded on the roof and said, " come on, room's clear, lets get you inside and find out why the demons want you so bad."

 

Sam and Dean sat at the little table under the window, while Reyne sat on the end of the bed, and Cas stood in the middle of the room.

"So Cas, why do the demons want her alive?" Dean said as he nodded in Reyne's direction.

"She is important because of where she came from, and how she got here." Cas explained as he gazed at her.

"What do you mean?" Sam said as he furrowed his brow. Dean remained silent as Cas continued.

"In her world, there are no demons. No monsters. Can you imagine the havoc if the demons used her to get into her world? Where nobody knows or believes they exist. Where nobody knows how to fight them. That is why they need her alive, to find out how she got here." Cas stated matter-of-factly.

Sam and Reyne gasped as Dean turned a bit white and ground out through his teeth, "Are you telling me, they can use her to make their own, perfect, hunter free world?"

"Yes." Cas stated simply as he moved another step in-between the angry hunter and Reyne.

"Do I get say in this?" Reyne quietly asked, looking at her lap. "I don't want them to enter my world and destroy it. We have enough wars there. If I stay here, will I ever be safe from them?"

Sam was about to answer as the door crashed in and four demons charged in yelling "take the woman and kill the Winchesters!"

"Cas take Reyne out of here! We've got them!" Dean hollered as he drew his pistol and Sam drew ruby's knife. Cas grabbed Reyne's outstretched hand and popped away with her as the brothers charged the demons.


	3. Chapter 3

Reyne blinked and they landed in soft grass with moonlight pouring down on them. She groaned as her knees gave out and she collapsed in a heap, dragging the angel to his knees beside her. She put the heel of one hand to her throbbing forehead, the other still being held by Cas. He touched two fingers to her face and the pain vanished. Reyne leaned against his shoulder and sighed with relief.

"Thank you. Did you know you smell like cinnamon mixed with watermelon?"

Cas looked down at the redheaded woman leaning against him. He remembered how she had shown such defiance when they had first met. How she hadn't complained. Not once. He tenderly placed a finger under Reyne's chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. "Cinnamon and watermelon?" He affectionately asked as he leaned forward and gently kissed her brow, then placed a gentle questioning kiss on her lips. Reyne ran her free hand through Cas thick, black hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss. When at length, they came up for air; they touched foreheads and smiled.

"That was nice." Cas said. "That must be why Dean seems to enjoy it so much."

Reyne smiled, then her eyes opened in horror. "Dean! We forgot about Sam and Dean! They could be hurt or dead!"

"No, they're alive. I can hear Dean calling me." Cas slowly stood up and drew Reyne up with him. In the time it took her to blink, they were standing in the glow of the impala's headlights. As Dean called for Cas again, Reyne cleared her throat.

Dean spun around, "Dammit, Cas, where did you take her? I've been calling for an hour. Sammy's in the back seat with a broken arm. Can you fix him up for me?"

Reyne blushed a deep crimson as Cas let go of her hand and walked around the car to the back door. Sam sat slumped against the door with the window down, cradling his arm. Cas reached inside and touched Sam's useless arm. Sam hissed in pain as it healed instantly. Dean watched to make sure his brother was okay then turned back to Reyne.

"Why are you blushing? Did you two...?" Dean waved his finger between the returning Cas and her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Reyne blushed an even deeper red and Dean laughed.

"Cas, is there anyway to keep the demon's from finding her and us?" Sam said as he unfolded his tall frame from the back seat and leaned on the door.

"You already know how well hex bags work." Cas said resignedly.

"Well that's just great." Dean huffed.

"Reyne do you remember anything about how you got here? How the gate opened?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I heard somebody talking, the hole opened and somebody grabbed me from behind and threw me in. so, no. I was just walking home. Why would they grab me?"

"You were an easy target." Sam said. "How do we open it from this side?"

" I know how. You need a very powerful, old witch to do it, and some other things." Cas broke in.

"If it's so easy, why haven't the demons done it before? Or the angels?" Dean demanded.

"Because all the angels don't have this knowledge, only I do. What I lack is the ability to cast it!" Cas said angrily. "Its going to take some time to find this particular witch and gather these items. I suggest you take her to Bobby's." He gently kissed Reyne's forehead then popped away with a flutter of wings.

"He's right, Dean. Let's go." Sam said as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"We should make one stop on the way and get you one of these," Dean said as he pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal a tattoo. "It's an anti possession charm. So at least you won't have to worry about that."

Reyne shrugged in the back seat. "Whatever will help. Can I choose where it goes though?"

Dean smiled and closed the door. This girl was gonna be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

As they drove under the beaten up "Singer Salvage" sign, Sam reached back and prodded Reyne awake. "We're here. You'll like Bobby."

Dean parked the impala next to a rusty GTO and turned the engine off. " Bobby's rough but harmless, that's just his way. He pretty much raised us." Dean said as they got out and walked up to Bobby's rundown yet somehow still dignified house. A gruff man in a trucker cap and oil stained plaid shirt greeted them at the door then led them into the library.

"Reyne, this is Bobby Singer. If he doesn't know it, nobody but the angels does either, and sometimes they don't even know." Dean said with a conspiratorial wink.

Reyne shook Bobby's hand then gasped in awe as she saw all the books.

"Oh books ,so many books." She breathed. "Can I read them?"

Bobby laughed, "go ahead, but be careful you put them back exactly where I had them. Some are very old too." The old man smiled at finding another besides Sam who shared his love of knowledge.

Reyne strolled around the room, gently running her fingers over stacks of books. Bobby turned to the boys, his smile gone. "What have you idjits gotten yourselves into now?"

The boys followed Bobby to the kitchen where a large pot was cooking on the stove. They sat at the table as Bobby stirred it and filled him in on the last few days. Every now and then, Reyne would look up as an explosive "balls!" Would come floating through the white sliding doors.

As Sam and Dean talked, Bobby handed them each a plate and said, "spaghetti, nothing fancy. Shut up and eat it." He walked back into the library to hand Reyne one, only to find her fast asleep. Dean leaned back in his chair to see into the other room, a noodle poking out of the corner of his mouth. He saw Reyne sleeping on the couch with a book lovingly clasped to her chest. Dean watched as Bobby set the plate down on the desk and gently took the book from under Reyne's arm. Dean smiled and turned back to his own plate as Sam gave him a 'what's happening' look. He shook his head as Bobby walked back in and over to the fridge with the full plate.

"Let her sleep. She's had a lot to get used to over the last couple of days. She can eat it later."


	5. Chapter 5

Reyne awoke a long time later to Cas' voice arguing with Dean's.

"No, I haven't found a witch yet. I've been all over, through time and across the world. Gathering the item's needed."

"I think you haven't looked because you don't want her to leave!"

"Of course I don't want her to leave! But she will never be safe here. They will never stop hunting for her, and it isn't her world!"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in where I'm going?" Reyne pushed a leather coat somebody had covered her with off and jumped up, startling both men. "As much as I like you people, as much as I don't like my world, I want to go home. There is one person there who loves me and is probably going out of her mind. I can't just not go back and let her worry for the rest of her life if I was dead or not. So, Cas, I want you to find a witch that will send me back."

Dean was silent for once and Cas looked sad but relived at her decision. Sam and Bobby looked up from their books then went back to reading. Cas glared at Dean then popped away.

"Okay, it's not like he's gonna find one tomorrow, so you need some new clothes. Will plaid do?" Dean asked.

"Plaids fine, but have you got anything black?"

 

A week and three days passed, with Cas popping in frequently to drop off another item needed and report his progress. He startled Reyne badly when he popped into the bathroom to check on her while she was getting in the shower. Three men ran up the stairs at Reyne's scream and burst in to find Reyne hitting Cas with the toilet brush, clutching a towel around herself and yelling at him. They all stopped and stared until she noticed them and started screaming "Get Out! All of You, GET OUT!" Since then, Cas always made sure to appear in the hallway, outside the bathroom when she was in there.

Cas popped in on the fourth day with news that he had found a witch willing to help.

"Her name is Rebekah. She is very old and very powerful, and we need her. Don't anger her Dean." Cas warned as he gave him a contemptuous look.

" I wouldn't... i'm not going to... Fine! Witches man, friggin skeevey." Dean sputtered. Sam laughed openly at Dean's discomfort and Bobby chuckled, "idjit."

Cas popped away to fetch Rebekah and Reyne turned to the three men. "Well, I guess this is it. I'm going to miss you. You four were better to me than I had any right to expect, even after I punched you in the nose, Dean."

Cas popped back in with a tall, blonde woman wearing a Sex Pistol's shirt and ripped jean shorts with army boots. Dean gave Cas a look of disbelief, as Sam's eyebrows hit his hairline.

"I saw that. When you're as old as I am, you can wear whatever you want. Reyne is it? Let's get you home." Rebekah said in a surprisingly refined accent as she took Reyne's hand and led her into the library. As the witch settled in to cast the spell, Cas said to her, "you do this, and I wipe the knowledge away. That was the contract."

Rebekah nodded and said, "give me the items and step back."

 

After the long, complicated ritual was completed, Rebekah slumped back, unconscious. The five watched as a shimmering appeared in the air, and the gate opened. Reyne hugged Sam, Dean and Bobby, then turned to Cas. She dragged him down into a long, deep, kiss then released him. "If the demons wanted me, how come they couldn't find me here?"

"Bobby Singer's house is protected." Cas said as he ran a hand through her rich red hair.

Reyne smiled and said, "How many women get to say they made out with an angel?" Then kissed him again and stepped into the gate. The last thing she heard was Bobby saying, "you forgot to tell me she punched you in the nose." Her last sight before the gate closed was a sad, blue eyed angel in a trench coat, waving goodbye.

Reyne returned home safely to a relived grandmother. For the rest of her life, she thought back fondly on the three men and one angel, who smelled of cinnamon and watermelon, and wore a trench coat. She wore the Led Zeppelin T-shirt Dean had given her till it was full of holes. Even at her grandmother's insistence, she refused to throw it away. She had it framed, and it held a place of honor in her room, along with a single, long, black feather she found tucked into her hair when she emerged from the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright now...
> 
> This story is set during late season six, before Cas ate purgatory and unleased the leviathans. It's after "swan song", and after Sam has his broken soul returned. It's before the Leviathans because Bobby's house is still standing, Bobby isn't dead and Cas and Sam aren't bat crap crazy yet. They have no Charlie, No Tablets, No Kevin, and no Bunker. It's before season eight and nine, because there are no fallen angels. I thought about having Crowley making an appearance, but I don't know him well enough to write him correctly. Cas' wings are black not white because he rebelled and fell. The angel he is loosely based off, Cassiel, is portrayed as having black or charcoal wings as well. Im ashamed to admit that i couldnt remember when Crowley restored Bobby's legs, so for my story, he was never in a wheelchair. I quite truly suck at endings so im with Chuck when he say's "endings are hard". Misha actually does smell like cinnamon and watermelon, you can look it up. no Reyne and Cas did not have sex, just passionate kissing, so hes still a virgin when he meet's April.


End file.
